This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and, more particularly, to utilizing a turbidity sensor to facilitate ensuring consistent and thorough cleaning in a dishwasher.
Known dishwasher systems include a main pump assembly and a drain pump assembly for circulating and draining wash fluid within a wash chamber located in a cabinet housing. The main pump assembly feeds washing fluid to various spray arm assemblies for generating washing sprays or jets on dishwasher items loaded into one or more dishwasher racks disposed in the wash chamber. Fluid sprayed onto the dishwasher items is collected in a sump located in a lower portion of the wash chamber, and water entering the sump is filtered through one or more coarse filters to remove soil and sediment from the washing fluid.
If a filter is clogged, the cleaning performance of the dishwasher can decrease as compared to the cleaning performance of the dishwasher if the filter is not clogged. Specifically, food particles from the clogged filter as well as food particles that would otherwise be captured by the filter are recirculated and redeposited onto the dishes.
In one aspect, a dishwasher comprising a control mechanism coupled to a sensor for generating an output representative of an amount of soil in the dishwasher water is provided. The dishwasher comprises a tub, at least one filter for filtering water in the tub, and a fluid circulation assembly for circulating water in the tub. The control mechanism is configured to determine whether corrective action is needed to unclog the filter based on a signal output by the sensor.
In another aspect, a method for controlling operation of a dishwasher is provided. The dishwasher comprises a tub, at least one filter for filtering water in the tub, a sensor in flow communication with the tub, and a fluid circulation assembly for circulating water in the tub. The method comprising the steps of determining whether the filter is clogged based on an output signal from the sensor, and if the filter is clogged, taking corrective action.
In yet another aspect, a kit comprising a turbidity sensor for coupling to a tub of a dishwasher is provided. The sensor is configured to couple to a control mechanism comprising a processor programmed to determine whether corrective action is needed to unclog a filter in the tub based on an output of said sensor.